


Little Teaser

by yuto_da



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Suga is a tease, take a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuto_da/pseuds/yuto_da
Summary: Daichi refuses to wake up so Suga decided to wake him up in the most pleasurable way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Little DaiSuga porn to wake you up if you're asleep. Comment and tell me what you think! !

"Daichi...It's time to wake up." Suga whispered to his lover, placing a hand on his chest and kissing him on the forehead.

Daichi moaned sleepily, trying to wrap his arms around the slimmer man's waist and pull him close only to be swatted away. Suga crawled on top of his lover and placed another kiss on his forehead and on his cheek and jaw.

He trailed kisses from Daichi's jaw down to his neck and bit at his pulse point. He soothed over the bite with a kiss and moving back up to Daichi's ear and whispering in a seductively tone, "Daichi... Wake up."

Daichi raised his hands and placed them on Suga's back. He slowly moved them from Suga's back down to his ass. Grabbing the round cheeks in his hands, Daichi roughly squeezed the cheeks smirking when Suga moaned, the sound vibrating from Suga's chest to his own chest.

Suga moved from Daichi's ear, going lower to press a kiss on his lover's lips and pulling away before the older male could deepen the kiss. Suga moved his body lower so that he was sitting on Daichi's knees.

He left kisses and bites on Daichi's collarbone, chest and stomach. Daichi kept his eyes closed enjoying the sensation even more with his eyes closed. Suga knew the older male was quite awake and was enjoying himself, so he decided to punish him.

Suga nipped on the skin below his navel, smirking when Daichi tried to raise his hips. Suga placed a hand on the bulge in Daichi's pyjama trousers. He palmed Daichi through the trousers and used his other hand to lower the waistband of   
his trousers.

The head of Daichi's cock popped out of the trousers and Suga leaned down and teasingly licked the tip of his cock, licking away the precum that had appeared at the slit.

He used one of his hands to press down on Daichi's hips, keeping him from bucking his hips upwards. Suga lowered the waistband of Daichi's trousers even further, Suga swallowed the head of Daichi's cock, using his tongue to repeatedly flick at the slit of Daichi's cock and using his teeth to lightly scrape the thick head.

Suga went down on Daichi, swallowing him deeper and deeper till his nose was pressing on the curly black hairs at Daichi's crotch. Breathing in through his nose, Suga thought: 'As always, his member is huge.'

Suga hollowed out his cheeks and hummed, the vibrations vibrating through Daichi's cock making said male to moan and try to raise his hips but the hand on his hips prevented him from doing so.

He bobbed his head up and down, taking Daichi as far as he could before removing the thick cock with a pop. He swallowed the head once more and sucked.

Hard.

Suga deep throated Daichi's cockand made his throat muscles flex and tighten, the sudden tightness combined with the heat and wetness in Suga's mouth making him almost climax. He was about to climax but was stopped when Suga removed his cock from his mouth. He was thinking the white haired male was teasing him and was going to swallow him once more but was surprised when said male crawled off him and off the bed.

"Where you going?" Daichi opened his eyes and asked the white haired male, wondering where on earth his lover could be going after getting him so...riled up.

Suga stopped at the doorway, half his body was facing Daichi, the other half already out the door and looked back at Daichi, a sweet smile on his lips, he answered, "To take a shower,." He continued to say and left to go take a shower, leaving Daichi and his member hot and bothered. "You better take care of that."

Daichi stared stunned at the door way where Suga was previously standing. He jerked himself off and even though he had relieved himself, he still felt pent up throughout the day.


End file.
